


Trust

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Destiel - Freeform, Getting Back Together, M/M, Monster of the Week, Sort Of, established Dean and Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Cas and Dean are in the early stages of their relationship, but it gets put to the test while on a hunt.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Trust

The smell of coffee was strong in the kitchen as Cas poured three cups. The shuffle of feet in the hall told him that the brothers were awake.

"Cas," Sam looked in shock at the angel. "You made coffee?"

"I did. I know you and Dean wanted to get an early start," Cas handed one of the cups to Sam.

"Thanks, man," Sam smiled taking to coffee and sitting down at the computer.

"Morning Dean," Cas smiled hopefully at the hunter.

"That for me?" Dean pointed to the cup in the angel's outstretched hand.

Cas only nodded.

Dean stepped in close, his fingers brushing over the angel's as he took the cup. "Thanks, Cas," he spoke barely above a whisper, a fond smile on his lips.

Cas remained still. "Of course, Dean."

"So are you really going to help Cas and I go through the old boxes in the back of the storage room?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother, coffee cup clasped between both hands.

"You said we need a better filing system, so let's make one," Dean shrugged. He kind of wanted a day in anyway, mostly to spend time with Cas. The two had gotten closer. As if that was possible. It was different now though. No words had been exchanged but it was known that things were different now. Sam didn't even bat an eye to it. But things were still...off. Just slightly. More like an unspoken distance that neither man knew how to close. Dean just assumed Cas needed time to get used to things. It wasn't like heaven had given relationship 101 classes.

Sam's phone rang then cutting the conversation short.

"Jodie, hey you're on speaker," Sam answered.

"Hey boys, look I hate to bother you this early, but I got something for you. Caught wind of a couple strange deaths in Merna Nebraska. It's only about a four-hour drive for you. I'd do it myself, but I've got my hands full with another case."

"Yeah we can check it out," Sam agreed, tossing a look to his brother who nodded.

"I'm sending the info now. It looks like the men all committed suicide. One woman claimed her husband attacked her before taking off one night."

"Sounds Sireny," Dean frowned.

"That's what I thought," Jodie agreed.

"Alright, we'll check it out, thanks Jodie."

When Sam hung up; he stood, placing his now empty cup in the sink. "I guess organizing will have to wait."

"I can stay and work on it, there's no reason for me to tag along," Cas suggested.

"You sure?" Dean frowned. Sometimes he wondered if Cas was as into him as he was into Cas. They hadn't bothered to put a name to what was happening between them so it couldn't really be called dating could it?

Cas reached for Dean's arm, gently rubbing his thumb along the fabric of his button down. "It's what you like to call a milk run, right?"

Dean only nodded, his eyes dropping to Cas' lips. In moments like this he was sure Cas was as into this as Dean was.

"Then I'll see you in a few hours," Cas leaned forward his forehead now resting on Dean's.

Dean, unable to help himself, dipped down, catching Cas' lips on his in a sweet kiss.

When Dean pulled back Cas offered a fond smile before stepping past Dean.

Dean's head dropped and his shoulders slumped.

"Still won't make the first move?" Sam asked, glancing at his brother.

"It feels so one sided sometimes, but then he touches me, and he looks at me the way he does and it's all there. I can feel it."

"It's still new, give him time," Sam offered with a shrug.

Dean only nodded. He was giving him time. It had been almost three weeks of this, and Dean just wanted to press Cas against a wall and have his way with him. Or rather the other way around. But he didn't push. He kept the touching minimal and sweet. But oh how he didn't want to.

-

Dean ran a hand over his face. He was tired and they were coming up short. This case was nothing like their last siren case. Of course, Dean didn't like to think about that one.

"So the only thing these people had in common was this church?" Dean asked staring at the Much too large and modern building. And was that cross made of Chrome?

"The body of victim one was found by the pastor. Victim two had a pamphlet for their youth program in his coat pocket when he died. And victim three had a picture in front of the church. It's the only thing we've got."

Sam stepped up to the front desk to see a short man in glasses, "Excuse me, I'm looking for pastor Phil." He flashed his badge

"Down the hall to the left and then fourth door on the right, there's a set of stairs, at the top of the stairs take a right and then go to the end of the hall and take another right. The large double doors is where you'll find him," The man spoke, not looking up from his computer.

"Do you sell maps or..." Dean shook his head, giving a half shrug.

The man glanced up with an unamused stare.

"We'll find it, thank you," Sam cut in, leading Dean down the hall.

"Do they really need all this fancy shit, it's church," Dean gestured to the fake velvet railing that lead along the red carpet. "Come on, I feel like a celebrity walking down this hallway."

Sam just ignored his brother in favor of following the directions.

When they finally arrived, they pushed the door open just in time to hear a piercing scream.

The hunters whipped out their guns only to see a dead pastor Phil and a young blonde huddled behind a pew.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Sam put his gun away and pulled out his badge.

"She just...killed him," The blonde sobbed, clawing at Sam desperately as he helped her to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" Sam noticed the blood on her dress.

"It's-it's not mine," She stuttered. "She saw me hiding and was gonna kill me, but then you guys..." She trailed off.

"Is she still here?" Dean demanded from where he was knelt next to pastor Phil.

"She ran that way," The girl pointed towards a back hall.

Dean took off running in that direction.

"What's going on in-" Another scream told Sam that someone had entered the room.

He turned to see an older lady standing shocked.

"Ma'am, I need you to call the police, can you do that?"

The woman nodded, her eyes then landing on the girl next to him.

"Diana, are you okay?"

The girl nodded her head, but her terrified face gave her away.

"Why don't you come with me, we'll put you in protective custody. If she saw you, you may be her next target."

Diana only nodded again.

At that moment Dean returned.

"I didn't find her."

Sam turned to the woman who had just hung up the phone. "Security cameras, how can I see them?"

"Oh they went out about an hour ago, pastor Phil called in our tech, he's not due here for another half hour."

"Of course," Dean huffed. "Alright, I'm calling Cas. We need help on this one."

Sam nodded in agreement.

-

When Cas arrived, Sam and Dean were hunched over their laptops. Diana was fast asleep in one of the beds.

"Cas," Dean's face lit up at the sight of the angel.

"Hello, Dean," Cas answered tossing a confused glance to the sleeping girl.

"We think she's the next victim but only because she witnessed the last murder."

"She said it was a woman with long black hair.

"Something's not right. For one all the men killed themselves instead of their loved ones. The last siren had them kill their loved ones first."

"Why don't you go revisit the families, Cas and I can keep searching," Dean suggested.

"That's probably a good idea."

Cas walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you, Dean?"

"Better now," Dean smiled sweetly up at the angel earning a crinkle eyed smile in return.

Diana stirred then, causing Dean to stand from his seat and rush to her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better," She frowned, glancing past Dean towards Cas.

"This is...my other partner, agent Worley," He explained when he saw her discomfort.

"Where's Agent Page?"

"He's just running down some leads."

"Okay," She nodded, seemingly nervous.

"Can I get you anything?" Dean offered.

"How long do I have to stay here?" She asked instead, her eyes just now leaving Cas.

"Just until we know you're safe."

"I really want to go home," Diana gave a pleading look.

"I'm sure you do but-" Cas was cut off by Dean then.

"Okay, we'll take you home and we'll leave a police detail outside, that sound good?" Dean didn't want to hold anyone against their will.

Diana nodded, standing from the bed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Dean," Cas spoke up with a frown. Why would Dean agree to that?

"Why not?"

"If the...killer is after her then that puts her in danger. It's too much of a risk."

"I'll be camped outside," Dean pointed out, a frown embedded on his features. Why was Cas questioning him?

"And what if she kills you?" Cas huffed next.

"Are you saying I can't handle myself?"

"What? No, of course not, but-"

"Then what, Cas?" Dean snapped.

Cas sighed. He didn't want to fight with Dean. "If you think that's best then at least let me come with you," He offered reaching out a gentle hand to touch Dean's arm.

Dean pulled back slightly. "I'm fine."

Cas tried not to look hurt by that, but he was.

Diana watched the pair curiously but remained silent.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Dean gestured to the door tossing a glance at Cas before walking out.

-

It was almost ten p.m. when Dean returned. Sam had taken over watching Diana.

He walked in and immediately started talking.

"Okay so we learned that the family members distanced themselves before they were offed. So whoever this siren is, she's different than the last."

"Maybe she's a different type of siren," Cas had stood, and crossed the room. He reached out, his hand reaching gently for Dean's as he so often did. Dean pulled away and stepped by Cas.

Something deep inside the angel twisted, like a knife.

"Dean, have I done something?" Cas asked, his brows drawn into a concerned frown.

"What?" Dean blinked at the angel.

"Have I done something?" Cas repeated.

"What? No. Let's just work the case, okay?" Dean's tone was dismissive.

"If I've overstepped then-"

"Cas," Dean snapped, cutting the angel off.

Cas fell silent; instead he reclaimed his seat in favor of continuing his research.

After another hour of fruitless effort, Dean got a call from Sam.

When he hung up. He looked to Cas, who was watching Dean carefully.

"Diana is going to stay with family for a few days. Sam will be back shortly."

"Are you alright, Dean?" Cas knew that look. Dean hated research. He was tired and probably hungry.

"I'm just tired. I hate research."

"So let's take a break," Cas pushed away from the table and held a hand out for Dean to take, "perhaps I can interest you in dinner?"

Dean ignored Cas' hand and stood up himself. "I'll text Sam to grab something."

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas felt an uneasiness in his stomach at the growing distance between him and Dean.

"I think...maybe...this just isn't working," Dean sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"What isn't working?" Cas frowned, tilting his heads slightly.

"Us, man, you and I."

"Dean," Cas' tone was somewhere between pleading and demanding.

"Look, can we not do this right now?" Dean huffed. He didn't like how he was feeling at the moment, but something wasn't right here. Maybe being with Cas was the wrong thing to do. Maybe it was putting distance between them.

Cas went to argue but he had seen the writing on the wall. He was just a fling. Nothing serious to Dean. Dean didn't do serious relationships. Why should this be any different?

Suddenly the air around him was thick. He turned to the door of the motel and threw it open.

"Cas wait, where are you-"

But Cas was already out the door.

Dean considered going after him but decided against it. His stomach ached with uncertainty. This was for the best. He was sure of it.

Sam showed up less than five minutes after Cas left.

"Hey, where's Cas?" Sam asked glancing around the room.

"We...broke up I guess?" Dean huffed.

"You broke up?" Sam gaped at his older brother. Cas was everything to Dean.

"Yeah, I just...he's been off since he got here and it's like...he's not...I don't know that I can trust him...he was questioning me, and he wanted to know where Diana lived and-"

"Cas is the siren," The brothers chorused.

"I have to find him," Dean grabbed the keys to the impala and hurried out the door.

-

After almost an hour of searching for Cas, Dean got a call from Sam.

"I think I know where the siren is hiding out. All the victims had a residue on their clothes. I found it was a fungus that grows primarily in dark caves. There's a cavern just a few miles from here."

"Perfect, I'll swing by and pick you up."

"Any luck finding Cas?"

"No. I tried calling his phone, but he's not answering."

"Maybe shoot him a prayer, letting him know where we're going," Sam suggested.

It wasn't a bad idea, Cas would hear him no matter where he was.

-

Sam and Dean arrived before Cas did, so they started towards the mouth of the cavern, weapons drawn.

"Dean, you have to remember this isn't Cas," Sam whispered as they entered the cave.

"Agent Collins," Diana sobbed out in relief. Her hands and feet were tied.

"Diana, you were supposed to stay with family," Sam frowned as Dean rushed to her side.

"I was halfway there when this woman stepped into the middle of the road. I ran my car into a ditch and...it was her," Diana cried as Dean untied her. As soon as she was free, she threw her arms around Dean's neck.

"Where is she now?" Sam asked.

"She said I wasn't part of her plan. She said I was collateral damage. I got in the way. I know too much. She left."

Dean helped the blonde to her feet.

"She only targets men," Sam nodded.

"Like pastor Phil," Diana's tone broke and a new set of tears started.

"Hey, we're not gonna let anything happen to you, do you understand?" Dean lifted Diana's chin.

"Thank you," She smiled sadly up at him.

"Sam, Dean," Cas' voice caused Dean to whip around, releasing Diana.

"Cas," Dean's tone was cold. He stepped towards the angel, slowly pulling the blade back out.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"I know who you are. The person I desire most," Dean nodded, stepping forward. "I knew something was off. I just couldn't place it."

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Cas glanced to Sam as if for an explanation.

"Dean, wait," Sam took a step forward.

"He's the siren, Sam."

"What? Dean, you can't be serious," Cas' eyes widened slowly.

"The what?" Diana asked, taking a stumbling step back.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not gonna let anything happen to you," Sam assured her.

"Dean, I'm not the siren. I swear."

"How'd you know we were here?" Sam frowned.

"Dean's prayer."

"Dean, he's not the siren," Sam shook his head.

"Yes, he is Sam," Dean snapped.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, "It's you."

"What?" Dean whipped around to face his brother.

Sam grabbed Diana's hand and pulled her towards him. He carefully circled around Dean, towards the entrance next to Cas.

"You're the siren."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sam."

"Wait, this is what she did. She came between loved ones," Cas narrowed his eyes. "You've been infected." He looked to Dean then to Sam.

"How? You only get infected by saliva I thought."

"Unless..." Cas turned to Diana.

Diana's confused innocent expression morphed into a proud smile. "It was fun while it lasted."

Sam stepped back from her, "You."

"Me," She shrugged, her smile widening.

"Pastor Phil," Dean frowned.

"You almost caught me in the act, so I played innocent victim. You two have a hero complex."

"You infected us," Dean looked horrified.

"Well yeah, all it takes is a touch," She held up her hand. A light green liquid seeped from the pores on her fingers.

"The fungus, you knew it'd lead us here," Sam growled.

"It mimics a fungus, but it's a poison. It makes you doubt the ones you love most. I was thrilled to find your angel friend and Ken barbie over here were head over heels for each other. It's so much fun to watch my destruction firsthand. I wanted to watch it unravel, so I had to lure you back. But I wanted all of you here so that I could kill you all at once."

"What kind of a siren are you," Dean sneered, his blade still clasped tightly in his hand.

"Oh honey, that blade won't work on me. I'm not a siren. I'm a Xana."

"A child's imaginary friend?" Dean frowned.

"No," Diana snapped. "X-A-N-A."

"Why'd you kill all those people?"

"Those people took my home. I left well enough alone. Only caused a little mischief here and there, I was peaceful. But they started making plans. A new church. Fancy brick and expensive velvet. There was nothing wrong with the building they had. But pastor Phil was greedy. He's the one who wanted it. He had the woods torn down and within a month this hideous building was in place of my home. I got angry. I was forced here, in these cold caves. I grew up in those woods. So I decided to retaliate."

"All the victims were responsible for having the church built," Sam nodded in understanding.

"James Parker bulldozed the trees. Andrew Hines poured the concrete. Daniel Morgan funded everything. And on and on and on the list goes. Pastor Phil was meant to be last on my list, but I found out that he was proposing for a new youth center to be added on after the fact. He wanted more. He had to be stopped. Of course, you caught me in the act, so I knew I had to take care of you first. Which was great fun. It makes me miss the mischief my mother caused. She was killed by hunters, so I only ever toyed with my poison. Causing break ups here and there. But I wanted these people to lose everything like I did. So I made them leave their loved ones and then I killed them and made it look like suicide. The perfect happy ending."

"How do you undo it?" Sam asked. He had to be sure they would be okay after they killed her.

"It wears off, eventually. I have to continuously infect you," Diana shrugged.

"Good to know," Sam growled before pulling a small machete from his coat and taking a swing. The sickening sound of tearing flesh and bone reverberated on the cavern walls.

"Why'd you have a machete?" Dean frowned at his brother over the dead body.

"I didn't trust that you gave me the right sword," Sam shrugged guiltily.

"Fair enough," Dean nodded. He knew it was the poison that made Sam not trust him so he couldn't fault him.

"How long before the effects wear off of you?" Cas asked, aching to reach out to Dean.

"I don't know," Dean knew that the feeling in his chest was also the poison, but he didn't trust Cas.

"Let's just agree to not talk for the next...however long it takes to trust each other. Deal?" Sam looked between Cas and Dean. Sam didn't trust Dean and Dean didn't trust Cas.

"I'm not infected, so I trust both of you," Cas spoke gently. "Let me know when it fades," he tossed Dean a sad look.

Sam and Dean only nodded.

-

It took all night and almost the entire ride home the next day for the effects to wear off.

"Cas," Dean grabbed the angel's arm once they were inside and settled.

"Are you feeling better, Dean?" Cas asked hopefully.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm sorry."

Cas didn't respond, instead allowing Dean to continue.

"I didn't mean...I trust you explicitly and I..." Dean dropped his hand from Cas' arm.

"You what, Dean."

Dean opened his mouth but dropped his head as if in shame, unable to say what he wanted to say.

"Look man, I didn't mean what I said back there about this not working out. It is. And I...I want this to continue to work."

Cas could see the vulnerability on the hunter's face. He stepped in, putting a hand on Dean's cheek.

"I do too, Dean," He dipped down and paused before their lips could meet.

"Why do you do that?" Dean whispered into the space between them, disappointment in his tone.

"Do what?"

"You never make the first move. You always wait for me to kiss you."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want me to," Cas answered simply.

"I want everything with you, Cas. All the time."

"You do?" Cas pulled back slightly, his eyes searching Dean's face for any doubt.

"Is that why you believed I wanted to break up with you? You don't think I want you?"

"We've never talked about...us. I didn't know if it was just a fun thing for you to do," Cas shrugged, his eyes dropping slightly.

"Cas, this is a fun thing for me to do because I...I love you."

Cas froze. Dean had never said that to him before.

Dean's green eyes widened with panic. It was too soon. He'd ruined this before he even really had it.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas spoke with so much conviction that it made Dean's stomach flip.

Before the hunter could respond, Cas had him pressed to the wall, his lips crashing against Dean's.

Finally. This is what Dean had wanted. This was what he needed.


End file.
